


Break Free

by Alisarose



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Chastity Device, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisarose/pseuds/Alisarose
Summary: （补档）Pre-TFA，Kylo在接受某些特别的训练，这给Hux造成了困扰。轻微BDSM（或者说伪BDSM……）有调教用具但是没有真正的调教情节（这是一个披着四字母皮的智障甜垃圾（。





	Break Free

【1】

近来，定局者号歼星舰上的一些反常迹象引起了指挥官Hux将军的注意。

准确地说，反常迹象出现在长期搭乘该舰的编外战斗人员Kylo Ren身上。

他连续几次拒绝了Hux发去的会面提议；就连将军常常腹诽的“Kylo Ren跑到舰桥上瞎指挥”的情况也没有了——舰桥上彻底没了Ren的行迹。无论这背后的原因是什么，反正不会是Ren学会了尊重界限、退守自己的位置。

当他本周第四次向Kylo Ren发出“请提交日程变更说明”的消息之后，Ren干脆关闭了通讯频道。

Hux将军认为这事必须得到彻查。他别无选择，只能用他通行全舰的最高级别密码强行刷开Kylo Ren的舱门。

“你来干什么？”Ren对将军的入侵行为显得有些意外，但没有发怒——可能缘于他本人并不是遵守礼仪规章的典范。

“你不能关闭通讯，这是不符合安全规程的。”Hux严厉指出。

“都是因为你一天到晚缠着我。”

“我没有一天到晚……”他阻止自己陷入无意义的斗嘴，“当心点，Ren，如果你在我的战舰上策划任何违规行动，你就等着向最高领袖解释吧。”

如果他有更强大的筹码，他也不想用打小报告来威胁Ren。虽然打小报告是他的众多强项之一。

“我什么也没‘策划’。”

Kylo Ren似乎在面具后面叹了口气。

“你有问题想问，是吧？”

是的，很多问题。Hux想。

你对我没兴趣了？你玩腻了？你找了新伙伴？他漂亮吗？技术更好吗？你想在我的战舰上摆脱我，别做梦了，你这个三心二意的人渣，祝你原地爆炸。

当然，他选择了更严肃、理智的措辞。

“你想终止我们之间的某些特定安排，是这样吗？”

“你在问我是不是要和你分手，”Ren曲解了他的话，“回答是不。”

“但为什么……？”

“为什么我不肯操你，你就想知道这个，对吧？”

Hux没有理由反驳。

Ren掀开长袍的前摆，解开那些复杂的搭扣，将裤腰褪到胯下。

“我没有必要给你看的，只是为了让你别再烦我。”

Hux不得不承认，见多识广如他，也在此时看得愣了。Ren的阴茎——那根粗大、美味、有原力庇佑的权杖——被囚禁在银色的金属牢笼中，笼身几乎和肉体完全贴合，就像是绕着这完美的阳物编织而成，诡异而精致，令人无法移开视线。

“……这他妈是什么？”将军自言自语似的问。

“修行的一部分。师父认为我对自己的力量缺乏控制，这是他给我的考验。”

“什么意思？你要用它做什么？”

“仔细看。”

Hux顾不得计较Ren的命令口吻，他半跪下去，凑近那鸟笼，直到他能闻到那熟悉的、使他亢奋的男性气息。

“这上面有个很小的锁扣，要精确推动内部零件才能打开，没有钥匙能开。我必须用原力解开它，但不能破坏它。”

Hux无话可说。这些原力信徒真会玩花样。

“很难吗？”即使对于你这样的原力怪物？

Ren把他被困的猛禽塞回裤子里，重新整理着他的衣物，“击落一架钛战机很容易，但你能只打断它一根能源线、不损坏其他任何部件吗？” 

……好像是这个道理没错。

“戴着这个我不能勃起。你可以去找别人，满足你浅薄的物欲。”

如果不是错觉，Hux甚至从那经过面具处理的低沉话音里听出一丝苦涩。

“但……如果你选择对我忠诚，你将赢得我的尊敬。”

见你的鬼去吧。我不需要你的尊敬。Hux想。或你的屌。

“好吧。”看来调查结果已经很明确了。“那我就不打扰了。”

 

【2】

一个标准周过去了，Ren还是没露面。

这表示他还没能解锁他的“鸟笼”。

想到这家伙又过了一周禁欲生活、还要戴着那个鬼东西睡觉，Hux以为自己会为此幸灾乐祸，但他没有，他为此感到困扰。

一定是因为Ren让他看了那个变态玩意。从那天起，他每次想起Ren都会先想到那匹被困在笼里的饿狼，他无法删除记忆里的画面；他甚至有些遗憾没有伸手摸摸它，感受那金属表面带着的、Kylo的体温，他会看到那个不幸的囚徒在他的碰触下无望地挣扎，被捆绑着涨得发紫；他想象那东西被释放时该有多疯狂，要射多少次才足以补偿它遭受的冤狱……这一切都使得Hux在浴室里的自渎显得索然无味。

最终，将军改变主意了：他非常需要Kylo Ren的大屌。如果这根屌被Kylo Ren那个废物连累了，Hux就该营救它。

他再次利用自己的职权闯进Kylo的卧舱，这一次Kylo甚至没有表现出意外。

“你的训练有进展吗？”他背着手，审查似的问。

“管你自己的事去。”Kylo对这个话题的回应并不友好。他坐在床边，微弓着背，看上去又累又没好气。

哈，这家伙果然什么事都办不成。将军感到自己的营救计划势在必行。

“我有个提议。”

“什么？”

“我可以帮你锯断锁销，摘掉笼子，再把锁销焊回去，保证最高领袖也看不出痕迹。”他一口气说完这些。

Kylo扭头看着他，半晌没说话。

“不。”

如果面具能做出表情，Hux十分确定他会从Kylo的面具上读出“我绝不会让你举着电锯靠近我的屌”的信息。

“行得通的，相信我。”他想用一个微笑表达诚意但似乎起到了反效果。

“你应该知道嘲笑一个原力武士会有什么后果。”Kylo点亮了他的光剑。

“不是开玩笑。我很擅长工程实验，比这更精细的操作我也做过。”谈到技术能力，他的自信并不需要伪装。

Kylo又沉默了一阵，熄灭了他的光剑。

“真的？”他问。

Hux点了点头。

Kylo双手托住他的头盔，开启面罩后，慢慢脱下头盔，露出汗湿的前额和泛红的眼眶。

他尽力了。Hux想。他做不到。他已经竭尽所能，仍不足以完成最高领袖的要求。在他体内流动的、受到原力眷顾的伟大血脉，又或许是注定被命运奴役的诅咒。

“为什么帮我？”过度透支精神使他的脸色比往常更苍白。

“‘浅薄的物欲’，记得吗。”Hux说，“你身上有我想要的东西。”

“万一Snoke发现……”

“他不会。”Hux断言，“只要我做得没有破绽，他就没必要检查你的脑子，不是吗？”

反正他想好了，就算被发现，也可以把罪责都推给Ren，说到底这是他的修行不是别人的。

 

【3】

两天后，Hux将军拖着一箱工具又一次造访Kylo Ren的卧舱。

“为什么搞了这么久？”Kylo叉着手，不着寸缕地立在舷窗边。

“我有一份正式工作，不像某些人。”Hux在会议桌上摆开他带来的器械，他拆了两个维修机器人和一杆防暴电棍，利用当值间隙的时间组装了这些。“过来躺下。”

“你最好清楚你在做什么。”Kylo嘀咕着，坐上会议桌边缘，两腿分开垂下桌沿，上身半躺，用手肘撑着自己，仍然注视着Hux的动作。

“我心里有数。”

Hux换了手套，戴上护目镜。Kylo惊恐地弹了起来，

“你戴这个干什么？！”

“规范操作，怎么了？”

“你这样就好像……要搞成火花乱溅的那种，”

“……不，你想多了。”Hux按着他的胸让他躺回原样，“我保证，没有火花什么的。放心。”

Hux开动手上的工具，细小的枪口喷出一针足以切开舰船外壳的火光。

“那是切割枪吗？”

“你想叫它什么都可以。”

他用空闲的那只手托住套着笼具的肉柱，

“我要上手了。帮个忙，千万别动，也别让它硬起来。”

“你要这样握着它，我可没法保证。”Kylo说着，头向后仰去。

青色的火光向笼具底部的锁扣靠近。

“想想扫兴的事。想想每次睡醒的时候……很疼是不是？”

“疼得像死过一次。”

Hux感到自己的裤子紧了一分。。

“你怎么解决的？冷水澡？”

“没用的。”

Hux更硬了。他想着冰冷的水流——和船舱外面真空的世界一样冷——冲刷着Ren平直的肩背，爱抚他的胸肌和两肋，落在他酸胀、剧痛的下身。

这不是什么奇怪的兴趣。Hux这样说服自己。他只是一贯乐于看到Ren吃苦头。

“后来我发现，尿过就没事了。”

Hux听到自己发出一声近似呻吟的轻叹。

“你还行吗？”

“我没问题。”这也许有点怪，高度紧张和激动使他自信、专注、准确。他总是在重压之下发挥出最好的一面。

如果说有什么比Ren的痛苦更值得他享受，那就是发现他自己能在Ren无能为力的时刻帮上忙——他能拯救Ren，只有他能做到。当这个任性的武士失去原力的偏袒，受伤、挫败、奄奄一息的时候，只有Hux会赶来。

这个念头令他振奋，两颊泛起愉快的红光。

Hux移开枪口，锁销已经被切断了。他放下喷枪，小心地摘下笼子，听到Kylo如释重负的长叹。

“别高兴得太早，我还得把它复原。”他捧着笼具转到会议桌另一侧，就像是怕Kylo会妨碍他作业。

“你说过你能行。”Kylo坐起来，安慰似的抚弄着刚刚逃出大难的好兄弟。

你相信我。Hux想。你不该相信我。但你信了。

“不如我们先打一炮再说。”Kylo手脚并用地爬向他，像某种大型猫科动物会做的事。Hux感觉自己裤子里的东西抖了一下。

“呃，”Hux皱眉以示鄙夷，“这么一会都等不了？”

“来吧。”Kylo跪在桌上揉搓着自己。

“不，我要做完这个。”Hux推开他，“让开点，给我点地方。”

“你不急吗？你想要的不就是这个？”Kylo仍然套弄着自己的阴茎，但识趣地不再顶到Hux脸上。

“别让我后悔帮你。”Hux以他一贯的谨慎动作摆弄着焊机。

当然，他很急。他当然想现在就含住那火力充足的炮口，分享摧毁般的快感。但他眼下有更重要的事。

他要完成这项小小的作弊工程。他要做得完美……他一定能做得完美。

因为Kylo Ren相信他。

他隔着镜片注视着断开的金属被接回一体，再抛光表面抹去切痕。

“看，”他满意地举起那刑具，“和新的一样。”

Ren接过去仔细翻看，不自知地流露出赞叹的眼神。

“干得真不错。”他轻声说。

Hux感到心里有什么动了一下。他待了片刻才想明白这陌生的满足感从何而来：这是他第一次听到Ren坦率称赞他的才能……除开床上说的那些“你真是个吹管大师”之类的。

“将军，”那双大手脱下了他的护目镜，“恭喜你和你朋友重聚。”

他的“朋友”正晃在他嘴边，饱满，壮实，淌着甜美的蜜汁。

“同喜。”Hux咽了下唾沫。

 

【完】


End file.
